


Die And Make Peace

by Lucifendi



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifendi/pseuds/Lucifendi
Summary: Au where Diane only gets shot in the shoulder, and therefore survives.i dont know if ill finish this, i had ideas but ive run out of inpsoWarnings for: murder, corpses, alcohol usage (future chapters), etc
Relationships: Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Die And Make Peace

**Author's Note:**

> okay so please read this! This my own AU so everything that's canonly happened in Layton Brothers Mystery Room has happened - except Diane survives. The full story and stuff and how will be explained slowly don't worry! Also before anyone thinks this is me trying to excuse her actions or say shes a good person or I think being a serial killer is cool or whatever - no it's not. Also, slightly shorter chapter just to get things rolling, I'm not sure where I'm taking this so ideas and criticism is welcome! Chapters hopefully get better as it goes on :')

**_(Deleting this message in 2 weeks but : i say this a lot but i spent this month or two off writing a bunch, so everything will be rewritten with NO editing later. This may mean stories will take a while, but they'll hopefully be worth it !)_ **  
**_-_ **  
_Important message: This book will contain a lot of things I do not agree with. Some relationships are very toxic and unhealthy and a lot of actions just simply are not okay - but I am just saying here and now I am not trying to romanticise anything or praise anyone, let alone Diane's, actions._ _I can't say which currently due to spoilers, but please keep that in mind! If I ever seem to be, please let me know and if needed I will try to make sure I don't make it seem like that. (If that makes sense)_

_Secondly: This book will also contain themes of drug use, alcohol, quite mild sexual themes, murder, description of death etc. Stay safe and do not read this if you are uncomfortable with this._ _I also do not own mystery room, but some charcters are ones I have made up. (e.g. Melissa)_

_Last but not least: I am rewriting this due to me missing out opportunities and rushing things. I will be taking my time with this and sometimes may not be updating for a few weeks - but I do have the next chapter or so ready. All chapters will be at least 1100 words if not, hopefully, a bit longer. This will probably be the shortest._

_That's all. Enjoy :)_

* * *

21-year-old Diane Makepeace walked slowly through the woods, heart racing from her previous run. The dark made the trees seem like people and claws reaching out to grab her. The moon was covered by clouds and was barely visible. She knew she was lucky to be alive but with the raging pain of a bullet in her shoulder and no one to go to she wasn't sure how long that would be the case for. Everything had failed and all because of that damn Justin. She kicked at a stone, sending it flying into the unknown. She'd been so close to killing the man responsible for her dad's death but of course, she'd get shot. Ironically in the same building as her father. She sighed again, breaking the chilling silence of the woods as she continued to walk, stumbling on rocks and swaying as the faintness increased, her heels not helping the situation.

"Fuck." She hissed as she banged her wounded shoulder against a tree. Surely a small break wouldn't hurt? She slid against a tree, leaning against it, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. She knew it was bad to rest now, and that she needed to move but her legs ached and her shoulder just made everything worse. She felt like her energy was decreasing and her vision became blurry as her head began to spin and a mild throbbing started up in the back of her skull as she lifted a hand to her head.

They would be coming for her. She had left in such a rush, banging past the ginger-haired girl and rushing down the stairs. She had heard her cry out as she almost fell down the stairs, hesitating for a second. The footsteps running into the room Diane had so desperately fled informed her of Lucy's decision - now she only wondered if she was aware of the truth or not.

The headache was slowly being replaced with numbness and when she pressed a hand to her shoulder and drew it back, her purple satin gloves were stained with bright red. How long had it been since she fled? It felt as though it had been hours but she knew that couldn't be the case. She slumped back against the tree, unable to find the strength to heave herself upright. 

She was going to die here. Wasn't she? And if she was found it would straight into jail for her. She had never been to prison, not to be locked up anyways. Apart from a small holding cell in a police station, but she was freed due to a lack of evidence. She was furious to find hot tears brimming at her eyes, she wasn't some weak little girl that sobbed when things didn't go her way. She was strong and fearless, she was a Makepeace.

And as her father had taught her - Makepeace's never flinch. 

She was aware of noises. A few branches breaking and twigs snapping. A snarky comment about how whoever it was trying to sneak up on her wasn't doing a good job came into her mind, but she barely had the energy to breathe at this point. Her eyes were drooping, and no amount of mental cursing and pleading would get them back up.

Someone spoke. She knew the voice. It triggered a memory she couldn't quite grasp, a name she once knew but the words wouldn't form. She was fading quickly, and the last thing she was aware of was a pair of soft brown eyes, filled with concern.

* * *

Only a while earlier had seen Miss Makepeace angrily slamming down a button, letting Lucy free out of the room. She had been furious, her eyes narrowed to cold slits as she span around to face Alfendi. Even through his blindfold, he had known what happened, and he had a smile on his face. She glared, and grabbed the gun from the table, angry words had slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't remember now, everything a blur until she found herself in front of him.

He had switched again, hair purple. There had been a flicker of fear cross his face as she pressed the gun to his forehead. Her mind questioned if it had truly been him. She kicked those thoughts away and had been seconds away from firing, a finger curled around the trigger.

Suddenly a shot rang out, she had jumped, almost dropping her gun and feeling Alfendi tense instantly. She whipped her head around and her eyes met Justin's. "Lawson." she had spat, before noticing that his stare had been focused on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked down, widening instantly. Pain suddenly started to throb in her shoulder and she had dropped her gun, letting it clatter to the floor. 

Her mind went blank, she ran out of the room, wincing as she banged past Justin. He didn't stop her escape, although she wasn't sure why at the time. She had crashed into Lucy halfway done, who had yelled after her, her words not quite reaching the woman. Lucy had paused, before noise from upstairs had meant she continued up.

Blindly rushing, avoiding Hilda before she had slipped through the front door and letting it slam shut behind, before she had used the last of her energy to sprint towards the dark woods, not checking if there were any officers waiting outside or not.

And now she was here. Passed out in the arms of a stranger. Vulnerable and powerless, her chances of survival thinning rapidly as blood trickled out her shoulder. They picked her up, her small frame light and easy to carry. A worried glance backwards before they began to run, following their previous trail.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao AO3 always makes me feel like my Chapters are fucking tiny


End file.
